


A Wolf's Heart

by Sehndris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emerald Graves, Emerald Knight, F/M, Shapeshifter, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehndris/pseuds/Sehndris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were raised by wolves till you found a clan of your own, Now a Mage with wild elemental powers and the ability to shape shift you follow the Inquisitor by his side and make new and interesting friendships. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my first try ever at writing. Ever. So go easy on me haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to another day like any other the sun was high above and you were surrounded by your clan starting the daily rituals. Many of your clan were still very weary of you having found you wandering the woods with a pack of wolves whom you considered your true family. At a young age your previous clan cast you out to find another clan to travel with once your Mage abilities made itself apparent. You were only 6 when it happened. Scared and alone you managed to find your way into a wolves den and instead of attacking you on site they raised you along with their pups. You lived like this for 10 years till clan Lavellan came along to take you in. With never having a keeper or anyone to teach you how to use your magic it developed fiercely and wild. You were a shapeshifter and a wreck of elemental force. 

It was your 28th birthday and you had been with your clan for years, they gave you your valasllin, they taught you how to better control your magic and though you were grateful you always disappeared for hours a day to run with your pack. To transform back into a wolf and to bring down a kill being powered by the elements themself was always to exhilarating for you to give up. The only real reason you stayed with the clan was Mahannon. He was the one who found you and befriended you. He was the only one who truly accepted you other than the keeper. You would do anything for him and you followed him like a lost puppy dog since the day he befriended you as a wild feral child in the woods. 

It was time to get moving, the clan was starting to move and it was time to pack the camp. You ran off to find Mahannon and help him with whatever he was doing and when you found him he was skinning some rabbits from the morning hunt

"Good morning Mahannon! I wish you would take me with you more when you went hunting. You know there is no better hunter than I."

"Haha, good morning Sehn'dris, some could debate that claim you know."

"Must you call me by my full name? You know I detest it."

As the two of you were bickering the keeper walked up to intervene. 

"Good morning, I see you two are already at it this morning"

"On dhea keeper" you both replied. 

"I have something to ask the two of you, Many shemlen are gathering at the conclave and it worries me. I believe they're trying to form a treaty between the mages and Templars. I'd like you two to go and watch and see what happens." 

You both nodded in agreement and began to pack for the journey.


	2. The Conclave

It was time to go, the two of you never needed to pack much when you traveled, You could hunt and gather anything you needed. All that was truly needed was Mahannon's daggers and bow as well as your staff. The clan gathered around Mahannon saying farewells, only the keeper came up to you to say her farewells. The two of you would only be gone a few days at the most. 

As Mahannon walked towards you you transformed, feeling your body change was always like ecstasy running through your veins. You were more comfortable this way, A proud and powerful beast. Fur as grey and smooth as stone, fangs the size of daggers. You were easily the size of a Hart if not bigger than most. You were a sight that struck fear into those that saw you. "Are you ready Sehn? It's time we departed" said Mahannon. "I've been waiting on you hahren, you were the one taking so long with your farewells." you replied. You bent down to let him atop your back and the second you felt him situated you took off, never looking back. 

He was the only one who was able to sit astride you and ride comfortably, It also helped that you used your magic to keep him grounded to your back, but you didn't tell him that. You ran through the woods for hours until the next day, only stopping a few times to eat and rest when Mahannon needed it. 

The two of you were close now, You could almost see the conclave, but mostly you could smell all of the shemlen. You two decided to make camp in a spot not too far but close enough to see what was going on. As Mahannon started to make a small fire you trotted off into the woods to find a meal for the two of you. It took minutes for you to catch a hare and crush its body with the weight of your jaws. As you walked back to the small camp with the rabbit between your jaws Mahannon looked at you puzzled. "You know you shouldn't stay in that form for too long, You always start to forget who you are dalen, please return as you are." You looked at him and dropped the rabbit to his feet and in a swirl of magic you were back in your normal dalish body. "You don't need to remind me Mahannon, I know what I'm doing," you spat at him. 

He looked at you and shook his head and began skinning the hare to prepare for your meal. You knew he was right though, you just hated to admit it. You almost felt sorry for getting upset but you said nothing of it. The two of you sat in silence while he Mahannon started to roast the rabbit over the fire. The two of you were much too uncomfortable being so close to so many shemlen however you also knew that Mahannon couldn't take being so far away from the clan. To him it was his whole life, To you he was. He was your savior, your only friend you knew you loved him, but just what kind of love you felt for him was something you could never understand. 

As you stared down at the conclave watching so many of them gather you heard it. You heard footsteps coming towards you and so did he. The two of you shot up but it was too late, A group of templars stood before the two of you, swords drawn ready to fight. 

"Well well look what we have here, a couple of Dalish come to spy on us." said the templar closest to you. 

You started to panic, If they smited you there would be no way for you to transform, no way for you to protect Mahannon. As one stepped closer to Mahannon and raised his sword to his throat you felt a deep growl come from your throat. 

"Lookie here, this one thinks she a wild animal." 

Then with their attention focused on you you lunged at the one closest to Mahannon, As your body struck him you were in your wolf form, Tearing at his armor savagely. "Run! Now! GO!" you screamed.

With the frenzy of the templars scream and confusion you managed to badly injure one and have the rest chase after you as Mahannon ran the opposite direction. You ran just fast enough for them to keep up, But far enough ahead to keep them focused on you. Once you knew you were far enough away you turned swiftly and started charging back, letting lightning and fire charge under your paws to quicken your stride, The first templar was expecting you and had his sword ready, He swung and managed to slice your chest but in doing so lost his arm. As you turned to the others they simply stared in horror into your golden eyes and you slowly started to walk towards them, ears flat, teeth bared with the blood of their comrade covering your snout.

Then it happened, a giant eruption of green and magic burst in the air knocking all of you down. The templars quickly regained themselves and ran. Your body felt strange, You could feel the magic pouring out of the tear in the sky, It was unnatural and no familiar at the same time. As you stared up looking at the giant wound in the sky you realized it had been hours since you were separated from Mahannon. You panicked. Then began racing back in the direction you came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope it didn't suck and I hope it makes sense. If anyone has some suggestions that would be rad because this is my first time writing anything ever.


	3. The Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know not many are following me but here's the next chapter for those who are. Sorry it took so long.

You ran as fast as you could, pumping lighting through your legs and paws to run faster and harder. You were panicking, a hole was in the sky, you couldn't fin Mahannon, you couldn't even catch his scent. All you could smell was the scent of burned flesh. 

You ran as close as you dared to the shems town. Looking, sniffing, some sort of sign of Mahannon. That's when you saw him. His hand was glowing with some sort of magic you've never seen but he was also being carried away in chains by the humans. Fury and anger ran through you like lava. But you knew better than to charge in. If you did it could easily cost you your life as well as his. You hung back, retreated into the woods to think of some way to get him back. But you were at a loss. 

\--

Two days passed as you watched the humans. Two days and you had seen no sign of him since they took him into what looked like their chantry. It was driving you wild, what would you do if something happened? You could never return to the clan, you would lose your best friend. Your only family. That's when you saw him. He was being dragged out of the chantry by some woman, he was covered in bruises and beaten. Anger started to well up inside you. That's when it happened. You saw some shemlen spit on his face as he walked with some woman bound in ropes. You transformed but it was unnatural. You had never changed out of pure rage and hate. You didn't have a chance to think as your body changed and began racing towards the town. 

The soldiers saw you and panicked, they had never seen a wolf so large, nor a wolf with lightning charging out of its body in a wild rage. Two arrows hit you on your shoulder. They simply fell away unable to penetrate your thick coat. 

You managed to run into the door before they were able to shut the gate. That's where you found him. Your eyes locked and you bounded towards him. 

"Please! Stop! No!" You heard Mahannon crying. 

All you could feel was rage. 

You made it to his side, snapping and snarling crazily at everyone and everything that made it to close, arrows were flying towards you but the Lightning around your body simply broke them in mid flight before they could reach you. 

"SEHN'DRIS ENOUGH!" Mahannon screamed at you. 

Shocked you looked at him and could see the anger in his eyes. "But Mahannon..." You pleaded. 

"I said enough!" He replied. He then turned to the Templars and warriors gathering quickly getting ready to smite you and kill you. "please do not hurt her! She in my companion, the one I spoke to you about!"

You looked around you and back at Mahnnon and started to calm down, your fur was no longer standing on end. You no longer were bearing your fangs at those around you. You simply hung your head down underneath and tried to nudge at Mahannons side gently but the look he gave you said it all. He was furious. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cried the woman who had been leading him out of the chantry. 

"I'm sorry, I did warn you of her. This is Sehn. My companion that I was here with. Please do not harm her. She will not hurt anyone I swear it." He replied. He looked at you long and hard with very tired hurt eyes. "Change. Back. Now." He scolded you. 

You did as you were told and with a swirl of magic you were back in your Dalish body. 

"She's a shapeshifter? A Mage!" The woman cried. 

"Yes, but trust me when I say she will do you no harm Cassandra, please." Mahannon said. 

All eyes were on you. You had no idea what to do. You just stood there with your head down. You had only been trying to help. You were trying to rescue him. Why were you being scolded and made a fool of. 

"I will go with you willingly seeker, I will try to help close these rifts, but in exchange I ask that you do not harm her." Mahannon pleaded. 

You looked at the woman named Cassandra and she seemed to agree. "Fine. We will not harm her. However she shall stay here under watch of the Captain until we return." She replied. 

Mahannon nodded at her as if to say thank you. She cut off his binds and when he did he turned to you with fury in his eyes. "You are to stay here and not cause ANY trouble, do you understand!" He yelled. 

You simply looked at him nodded and turned your head away. 

That's when a man who you could only assume be the Captain walked up. "None are dead, only a few injured but just bumps and bruises, is this who we have to thank for this?" The man said looking at you. 

"Yes. The prisoner agreed to come along willingly to help close the breach as long as she wasn't harmed. And with that being said you shall be the one watching her while we head there Commander Cullen." Said Cassandra 

"What? Me? Well by the looks of it she is a Mage. Understood then. Come on girl. With me." He barked at you. 

All you could do was look at Mahannon with pleading eyes but he just pointed at the man as if for you to follow. 

You walked behind the man for a while till you got back to what seemed to be the training yard that you rampaged through on your way in. 

"Well then. You have some apologies to make to these men, as well as some cleaning to do." Cullen looked at you as if to say get to it but all you could do was nod as you started to clean up the debris you made. Defeated and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sullen. You cleaned up the debris and training yard with so many eyes piercing into your skin. You wanted to go crazy. How was this fair? All you had been trying to do was protect him and you get this? Your pride was hurt. 

You finished up and walked back towards the commander and before he could say anything you simply sat down next to his feet with you head low. 

"Ughm, what was your name miss?" Cullen asked 

You looked up at him startled that he would even ask you for your name. Why did this Shem care? You almost tore apart his camp? This Templar. Why would he care about some Dalish Mage. 

"My name is Sehn'dris. But I go by Sehn. And yours?" You said. 

"Cullen Rutherford. I'm the knight commander of the troops we have gathered here. That was quite the show you gave us earlier. 

You twinged as you remembered your rampage through his forces. 

Cullen could seem to sense how uncomfortable you were. "You know I've never seen a Mage do quite what you do. I knew some could shapeshift but I've never seen it before with my own eyes. Let alone be able to still control their magic while in that form."

Was this man praising me? You looked up at his in disbelief. "Ah, well, I ugh, I don't know what to say. I don't really know much about other mages and the abilities they have. I've only known our keeper and she's the one who taught me to better control my magic."

"So no one taught you how to shapeshift?" Cullen replied. 

"Not exactly." You whispered 

"Well then we all learn something new. I won't pry. I can tell you're very startled enough as it is. But as it stands your friend will be staying with us for quite some time if he doesn't manage to close the breach. And he did exchange your safety for his help. That being said you should cheer up a bit. You will most likely be here a while as well." He said as he smiled down at you. Cullen reached his hand down to offer his help for you to stand. You simply looked at him in shock. Were we really doing to have to stay here with these people? It wasn't as heartbreaking to not have to go back to the clan but the clan was Mahannon's entire life. Did he exchange his freedom for your safety and now we were stuck here? You felt even worse. 

You stood up without his help and looked at him. He wasn't bad looking for a Shem. You looked at him and said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for rampaging through here. I'm sorry for hurting your soldiers. I hope that you can all forgive me." You bowed deep and kept your head low. Your pride and ego was already hurt. You could at least do this in repentance. 

He jumped back a little. Startled. "O-oh, you don't have to do that. Bring your head back up." 

You looked up at him deeply sorry. But you were also almost thankful. The only kind person in your life had been Mahannon. The clan never cared for you. The wolf pack cared for you as one of their own but you had never seen kindness from another mortal. "Thank you Cullen. I promise to make this up." 

"Well. Now that that's settled what do you think you can do to help?" He asked you. 

"I know I injured some. I'm not one much for healing magic. But I do know how to make decent poultices and take care of wounds. If you'd allow me I could go gather some herbs and help with those I injured." You replied 

Cullen looked at you and seemed to think the idea over. "Well that isn't a bad idea but I think Cassandra would have my head if she knew I let you wander off in your own. I'll accompany you but we can't be gone long. Deal?"

You simply nodded and started to walk towards the woods. 

\--

It was easy picking out the elfroot. You had Cullen bring a bigger bag so you could collect as many herbs as you could. You looked over at him, "Cullen, would you mind if I changed shape? I need to find some Royal elfroot. They're a little more difficult to find but I can sniff them out pretty easily. And should I try to run you may smite me."

He looked almost shocked at that last part. "Ah yes that should be fine."

You turned back and felt your body start to change, you could never tire of this feeling. You chose not to change into your full size. You simply looked like any other common grey wolf as you started to sniff around for the herbs. 

"Weren't you bigger last time?" Cullen asked questioningly 

"Ah yes I was. I don't have to always change into such a large beast. From the tales my keeper told me many shape shifters could change into many different beasts. I can't seem to do that but I can change my size. However the size you saw me is as big as I can transform." You replied. Hardly looking up from the task at hand. 

"Interesting" was all he said. 

Quickly enough you found quite a few bundles of the herb and started to head back. You changed back into your Dalish self walking a step behind the man. Most Templars you had come across had an awful smell. He didn't. You had a knack for picking up on people. But he didn't seem bad. You could smell the lyrium in his blood but he didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe that's why you weren't so scared of him. 

\--

As you got back to the camp he led you to the injured with some already trying to mend the wounds and damages. He handed you the bag of herbs and before he could say anything a soldier came running in. 

"Commander! He did it! He managed to close the largest rift. He can close the breach! They're on there way back. The prisoner is unconscious but he's alive! We have a chance!" The soldier exclaimed. 

"Prepare for their arrival! Set him up with his own lodging! Now!" Cullen yelled at the soldier. You could see the happiness on everyone's face. He looked at you and said "well it definitely looks like the two of you will be here a while. I guess it's time to get comfortable. Help with the wounded then come find me. I know you're anxious to see your friend."

You simply nodded and hastily began to tend to the wounds of the soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna say HUGE thank you to the two people who commented on my work. I was very insecure that it wasn't very good since I've never written anything like this before. But your positive words have definitely made my day. So thank you to those who are following and keeping up

It didn't take you long to tend to the wounded. Luckily none of them had no idea you were the wolf that rampaged through them just hours earlier. Once you were done you handed over all of the extra herbs to the other healers and went to find the Templar Cullen. As you walked out of the house used for the healers you walked towards the training yard but before you could make it out of the gate you saw Cullen. 

"Ah Sehn. Your friend is fine. He's asleep right now, we have someone looking him over but he should be up tomorrow. No need to worry. He's in that house over there." He pointed to a house at the end of the path. You simply nodded in thanks and walked towards the house. 

As you were reaching for the door someone opened it from the inside and came out. Startled you looked up at the man. He was an elf. A bald elf but something seemed odd about him. You couldn't tell. But the way he smelt. It was peculiar. 

"Ah, you must be Sehn'dris. Mahannon has spoken of you. He shall wake soon, no need to worry." The strange elf replied.

"Ma'serannas" you said to him. Staring at him intently. There was something about him. He was a Mage. You knew that much. You could smell the magic on him. But there was something else you couldn't quite put your finger on but before you could investigate further he simply nodded his head at you and walked past you. 

You walked inside to see Mahannon laying in a bed. A human bed. It was odd to see but it was nice to know that the humans were truly trying to make him comfortable. You transformed but this time into the form of a wolf pup. You jumped up onto the bed beside him and sniffed at the strange mark on his hand. It's smell was old. And foreign to you. It smelt like old magic. It smelt the same as some of the enchantments and runes you found in some elvhen ruins you had stumbled upon years before. All it did was confuse you more. You walked up and nuzzled yourself between his arm and body. Laid your head down on his chest and fell asleep. Comfortable and happy knowing he was safe and by your side again. 

\--

You woke up later that night to your stomach growling in hunger. Mahannon was still sound asleep. You got up and stretched your tiny legs and as you jumped off the bed you transformed back into your Dalish self. Mahannon would have scolded you had he known you slept in your wolf form. You spend most of your time and it had definitely become intertwined with you. Your sense of smell was sharper, your canines were sharper than most. And instead of the green eyes most elves had yours were golden. Mahannon had seen the changes in you, he was always worried you would lose yourself, but it wasn't as if you were an abomination. Something that would take over your mind and body. It was simply a part of you. 

You debated on what to get for food. You were positive it would be easy to swipe some food from the humans but if you got caught you could only imagine the scolding you would get. Especially after the mess you had already made. You decided to go hunt, raw meat and blood was always the sweetest and fulfilling to you. You snuck out of the house and easily climbed up and was able to get over the walls of the town. Had you not been so blinded by anger this would have been an easier approach to getting Mahannon but it was too late to think about that now. 

You transformed into your full wolf form. Giant and magnificent. Your thick grey fur almost invisible at night. You started to walk towards the woods. Sniffing out some sorts of prey. You could smell druffalo nearby but you could smell multiple of them and there was no need for pointless killing. And without a pack it was hard to separate one on its own to bring down and kill. You caught the scent of a few Rams. Much easier to kill on it own as they didn't particularly stay to defend the herd. 

You spotted the Rams. There were 6 total. You locked onto one. It's leg was already injured. That one would be your food for the night. You started to prowl through the bushes. Careful not to alert the prey in front of you. Once you were close enough you bounded out of the bushes and ran after the ram as they started to run when they heard you. It didn't take long to catch up to it. With one powerful bite to its neck it was dead. You probably should have skinned the animal and brought the extra meat and hide back to the Shem town but they were none of your concern. You gorged yourself on the ram till nothing but bones were left. And even some of the bones you had stayed and chewed on for quite a while. 

You yawned and looked up at the moon. What you wouldn't give to just start howling in the hopes your pack would hear you and respond. But they were too far away to hear you and it would only alert and frighten the shemlens. You started to walk back towards the shemlen town. Only stopping to take a drink of water at the giant lake in front of it. 

It wasn't hard to get back into town. Climbing up the wall was too easy once you transformed back into your Dalish self. Seriously the security here was awful. No wards, no nothing. You climbed back town into the town and into the house. This time instead of cuddling up with Mahannon in your wolf pup form you found some blankets and made a bed for yourself and fell asleep on the floor beside him. You'd be damned if you were going to be scolded first thing in the morning when Mahnnon woke. You looked up at the ceiling. It was claustrophobic sleeping in a house. You were so much used to sleeping out in the woods underneath the stars. Even with the clan instead of sleeping in an aravel you preferred to be outside. Soon enough though sleep took over and you were fast asleep. 

You woke up to Mahannon stepping on you. Not realizing you were on the floor beside him. "Sehn! I'rabelas! I did not see you." He exclaimed. Clearly still tired and dazed. 

"It is fine. I should have slept in a better spot than this." You replied. 

Just then an elvhen serving girl walked in. You both looked up at her. "Oh I'm so sorry! I did not mean to intrude. Please forgive me!" She cried as she fell to the floor in a low bow. 

It was odd. You had never seen an elvhen servant. You knew that in the Shem cities many were slaves and lived in awful conditions but the fear you could smell on her just from intruding. It was outrageous. You could feel anger welling up in your stomach but it didn't stay long. The injustices of the elvhen people was awful. But you were ostracized from humans and the elves. You felt more pity for her soon enough. 

"It is fine young one. What is going on?" Mahannon asked the frightened girl. 

"They say you saved us! You can fix the hold in the sky. Oh! The seeker will want to know you've woken!" She yelled and with that she hurried out of the door. 

You looked up at Mahannon sleep still in both of your eyes. "Im happy you're safe hahren. And in sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I'rabelas. Truly" you said with pleading eyes. 

He simply smiled and chuckled at you. "It's fine. I know why you did it. But these people are not bad people. We need to help them." 

A part of you wanted to protest but said nothing. You simply nodded and stood up. Cleaning up the blankets you had used the night before. There was a mirror in the room. You had only seen a handful in your lifetime. It was odd looking at it and seeing your reflection. I'm sure you were an odd sight to humans and elves alike. Your long silver/grey hair with your golden eyes and sharp canines. It was no wonder your clan thought your appearance weird. It did not bother you though. You were happy with how you looked. Despite the scars you had on your body and the new wound you had gotten days before which was already mostly healed. You brushed your fingers through your hair getting the tangles out. You turned to look at Mahannon. His hair was lighter as well. But his wasn't silver or grey like yours. His was mostly white. He pulled some of it back into a ponytail but left some hanging down. He washed his face in the water basin that was near the bed and gestured for you to do the same. 

"Sehn what were you doing last night? You smell of blood." He looked at you questioningly. You simply stuck your tongue out at him "I have to eat you know." You replied 

When Mahannon went to walk out of the house it was like a page out of a book. All of the shems and elves were saluting him. Some were even bowing! What in the world was going on? It made you nervous and without thinking you transformed into a normal sized wolf. Standing behind him. 

Before he could try to scold you someone shouted "ALL HAIL THE HERALD OF ANDRASTE" and he was wide eyed as he looked at the crowd. As he walked out down the path you followed by his side only one step behind him. You looked around you at all the people staring at the two of you. How he could stand this was beyond you. He put his hand on your neck as to comfort you in the crowd. That's when the man Cullen walked up to the both of you. 

"I see your both awake! If you don't mind we would like to discuss some things with the two of you in the chantry. This way." He said. The both of you followed him into the giant building. It was magnificent. The structure of it all was wonderful as far as shemlen construction. You both followed him down the hall into a room with 3 other woman. 

Mahannon kicked one of your paws with his foot and with a little Yelp you looked up at him and he gave you eyes as if to say 'change back now' so you did. It startled one of the woman to see you change. 

"Now let me introduce you to these people Mahannon" said the woman you remembered as Cassandra. 

As she introduced the others who was a woman named Leliana and another named Josephine you simply stared off ignoring the conversation they were having around you as you took in the different smells of the people in the room and staring at the artwork on the walls. 

That's when you heard Mahannon exclaim loudly, "Me? The HERALD of ANDRASTE? You must be kidding. I'm an elf. A Dalish elf on top of that. Do these people really believe this?" 

That's when you focused back in to the conversation. "Yes we understand that it might come as a shock. But the people need something to believe in. And right now you are that thing." The woman named Josephine said to him. 

You looked up at Mahannon wondering what he would say. "I've already made my mind up that we would stay and help. But I'm not claiming to be the herald of anyone. I'm an elf. A Dalish. I have my own gods that I believe in." Was the only response he gave them. 

They seemed content with that. And before you could space out you felt Mahannon nudge you again. You looked at him confused. "Sehn. Maybe you should pay attention and introduce yourself and maybe apologize to these people for your outburst the other day." He said to you. 

Your cheeks flushed and you looked to the people in front of you "I'rabelas! I am so sorry for my behavior the other day. I was simply trying to protect Mahannon. My name is Sehn. As Mahannon has said we shall be staying to help. And I'll do what I can to be of assistance." You said sheepishly to the people in front of you. 

"So this is the one who caused so much trouble the other day. I've only known one other shapeshifter in my life but it definitely seems like a useful talent, I'm sure we could find things for you to do." Said the Leliana woman. She smelt of deception and secrets. And Ravens. So many Ravens. But she did not smell bad. That was good. 

"Ah! You know a shapeshifter! May I meet her? Please? I've never known another or heard or another before. I would like to learn from them if I could." You said to her excitedly. 

She chuckled a bit, "I'm afraid that's not possible. I have not seen her in years. But if we were to some reason cross paths I'll be sure to introduce you" she replied. 

You simply nodded your head in agreement with a smile on your face. "Is there anything else you need me for? I would like to go explore the grounds if you don't mind" you asked. 

"That should be fine. I see no problem with it." Said Cullen. He as your favorite out of these people. He had a kind demeanor. You could tell. 

Before Mahannon of anyone else could protest you simply nodded and bolted out the door eager to know you could no longer get in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannahstewart you guessed right this next chapter was going to indulge more on Sehn and Solas. Thank you for the kind words everyone!

You ran outside much happier and cheerful. If you were going to be stuck in this shemlen town you might as well make the most of it. You wandered around looking at the houses and the thing the humans were working on. Totally ignoring all of the odd stares you were getting. There were elves here but I'm sure they didn't see a Dalish elf wandering around too often, let alone one with golden eyes and fangs. 

As you wandered around the town you saw the bald elf that had been helping Mahannon when he was injured. You walked towards him in greeting, "Andaran antish'an stranger. I did not catch your name last time but I wanted to give you my thanks for looking out for my friend."

He turned to look at you as if he was expecting you to be there. "Ah Sehn. It is good to see you again. Your thanks isn't needed but appreciated. My name is Solas. It is a pleasure." 

You smiled at him and that's when his scent started to fill your nose again. You never were one to be suttle about things. And that was made very apparent as you started pacing around him sniffing the air. 

"Is something the matter? Does my, ugh, scent bother you?" He asked you questioningly looking very puzzled by what you were doing. 

You stopped in front of him trying to think of what it was. "Ah! I know. You smell old."

WHACK

You grabbed the back of your head as it started to throb with pain from someone hitting you. You spun around to see who had hit you. It was Mahannon. Of course. 

"Ir'abelas Solas. Sehn has a tendency to let her mouth get the better of her. Please excuse her rudeness." Mahannon said as he stared at angrily. 

You had no response. You simply rubbed the back of your head in pain. 

"It is fine, no offense was taken on my behalf." Solas said. He had such a calm demeanor. Maybe it was because he was old. But that's simply how he smelt. 

"I didn't mean to offend you Solas..." You whispered as you stared at the ground. 

He simply chuckled. 

"Sehn perhaps you should work on your manners while we're here and you have free time." Mahannon said to you. You didn't say anything. Simply pouted and turned your head away. "Solas I may be asking much but could you tutor Sehn? She's also a Mage but her powers are quite uncontrollable and wild. After fighting along side you I'm sure you could teach her how to better control her magic. Our keeper was helping her but now that it seems we'll be here a while I'm sure she'll need new guidance. 

Before you could say anything in protest Solas agreed to help. "Well da'len looks like you'll be learning from me from now on." He smiled mockingly. Perhaps this was payback for calling him old. Whatever it was you'd be damned taking orders from someone else. At least not easily. 

"Ma'serannas Solas. You've taken a lot of my chest with this." Mahannon looked down at you. "Behave. Do you understand?" 

"Yes yes fine. I'll behave." You said furrowing your brow at him. 

Solas turned to you, "Well I guess now would be a good time to get a start on that. If you'll follow me da'len."

Somehow in your gut you knew Mahannon had probably asked this of him earlier. I wonder what he bargained this for. You simply turned to follow behind Solas. Knowing full well Mahannon was grinning ear to ear having found you a new babysitter. 

\--

The two of you went out of the gate and out into a clearing far from the town. I'm sure Mahannon told him how reckless your magic was which is why he led you so far away from the town. 

"Now da'len. What do you wish to learn?" He asked you. 

"I don't think I need to learn anything. I think I'm doing just fine by myself HA'HREN." You said mockingly. You weren't a fan of this strange old smelling bald elf calling you da'len as if he were so familiar with you. 

"Pride. I see just how much of it is inside you. How about this. If you are able to land a single blow on me. We can call this off. However if not you must continue your lessons like Mahannon has asked of us." He said all too calmly. 

"One blow? That's it? You have a deal." And before you even finished your sentence you had transformed and were leaping after him, his eyes went wide but only for a second before you saw him fade step away from you instantly. You let out a deep growl and started to let lightning and fire crackle and whip about you. With a fierce howl lighting blazed a path straight towards him he simply dodged it. This went on for over an you before you had completely exhausted your mana and you transformed back no longer able to keep your wolf form. Falling onto the ground panting heavily. 

Solas walked over to you and looked at you as you lay in the snow, "well then. Looks as if we shall be continuing these lessons. You're much too wild. You need to focus your magic. Use a staff."

"I hate using a staff. It doesn't feel natural to me" you huffed in exhaustion. 

He simply smirked, "In time da'len, come now. I don't think you'll be able to do much more today." He reached his hand down to help you up. You took it and when he helped you up his scent filled your nose again. 

"You know. You do smell old. But it's not bad. You also smell of magic and of the earth. I don't know exactly how to describe it. But I did not mean it in a bad way when I said it." You said to him. There seemed as if there was a hint of panic in his eyes. Just maybe for a split second before he turned and simply nodded. 

"Come da'len. Let us head back." And with that he quickly started to walk away from you. 

'I wonder if I shouldn't have said that. He seems mad' and with that you followed after him back into town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quick note. I'll try to be more descriptive from now one. However when I write these chapters I'm literally typing them up from my phone on the spot which is why there's so many grammar mistakes, etc. And once again thank you so much for the kind words. If anyone has some advice for me please feel free to share!

As the two of you returned to town you noticed the disgruntled look on Solas' face but before you could say anything he simply walked off back towards his lodging. The sun was starting to set you noticed but you were far from tired. You liked it better at night. You started to debate going for a hunt but that's when Mahannon walked up behind you. It felt as if he had a 6th sense for knowing when you were wanting to wander off as a wolf. 

"Come Sehn. I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go get some food" Mahannon said to you. You looked up at him into his deep green eyes. It was such a contrast to his white hair and the vallaslin on his face. You nodded and followed behind him. 

The two of you walked up to a fire where a dwarf was sitting and the woman Cassandra. You had never seen a dwarf before. But you noticed his lack of facial hair. I thought all dwarves had beards. 

"Well well if it isn't the Herald of Andraste and his sidekick the mutt." The dwarf said. A deep growl came from your throat as you started to charge towards the dwarf. How DARE he call you a mutt. You were a proud wolf and a WOMAN. Not some common mongrel. 

Before you could reach him Mahannon grabbed onto your arm. "No no Sehn. This is Varric he is one of our companions. Don't take him too seriously. All he does is tease others." You huffed your disapproval at him. 

"Oh come now I'm harmless. Just a simple storyteller. My apologies miss, I didn't mean to offend." Said the dwarf 

"If you wish to strike him I'll pretend as if I didn't see anything." Said Cassandra. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. 

"Oh come now Seeker, I'm not that bad." The dwarf said as if trying to butter the woman up. He turned to you, "Varric Tethras, storyteller, rogue, and merchants guild. Pleased to meet you."

"A pleasure Varric, my name is Sehn." You replied. 

The four of you sat around the fire. They all mostly exchanged stories while you all ate some sort of stew. It wasn't bad. But it wasn't fresh meat. You weren't really paying much attention, your mind kept wandering to Solas and how displeased he looked with you. You made a mental note to give him yet another apology the next time you saw him. 

It wasn't so late when you were done with your meal. You stood up to excuse yourself. Before you left though Mahannon made sure to scold you to not roam around as a wolf the rest of the night. He seemed to be doing very well here. 

You walked towards the cabin you first saw Solas, sniffing the air to see if he was home. It seemed he was. You knocked on the door but no reply. "Solas? Are you awake? It's me, Sehn." Still nothing. He must be asleep. Especially since you didn't hear any movement coming from inside. With that you walked back towards the lodging you shared with Mahannon. When you arrived you noticed he wasn't there. He was probably still with the others. You lit a few candles wth veil fire for some light. One of the best tricks your keeper taught you you thought. As you looked into the mirror you noticed just how dirty you were. Your silver and grey hair with brown in it from dirt. You could see a couple of bruises forming where Solas chose to whack you with his staff. 

I know there's tubs that the shemlen use to bathe. But that seemed odd to bath in your own filthy water. Despite Mahannons disapproval and earlier warning you decided to go in search for a secluded area with running water to bathe. I'm sure there was a stream you could find especially with the giant lake nearby. With that you set off to find something. As you left the town and got far enough away you transformed. Sniffing the air and ground. It didn't take long for you to find running water. As you took your clothes off you noticed just how filthy your clothes had become too. You simply wore black tights with foot wraps and the tights had started to get holes in them. For a top all you wore was fox fur to cover your breasts. Your stomach was fully exposed and most thought it odd in the winter but your body stayed naturally warm. Another perk of being so intertwined with the wolf. You made a mental note that you would have to find new clothes. Though you hate to see what you have go. 

As you stepped into the water you places some fire runes around you so water wasn't so cold against your warm skin. You saw just how dirty you were when the water browned around you. You found a smooth stone and started to run away at your skin. Cleaning your slightly tanned skin as much as you could. After cleaning up your hair as well you dispelled the runes and came out of the water. You shook off as much water as you could before putting your dirty clothes back on. You really should have brought extra clothes but you didn't think you would be away from the clan for so long. 

As you transformed back into a wolf you started to head back in the direction of the town. But this time sniffing for some flowers. You didn't think it possible this time with all the snow on the ground but you figured you would try. But nothing. As you got closer to the town you changed back. Walking back towards the gates past all the tents of soldiers and refugees. As you walked back into the cabin you noticed Mahannon asleep in the bed. With nothing but his small clothes on. It didn't bother you. The two of you had bathed together many times as well as him having to clean you when you refused to bathe when he had first found you. You grabbed some of the furs and following suit took off your leggings and fur top and fell asleep in your nest of furs. 

\--

You awoke the next day to Mahannon getting ready. "Ah Sehn I see your finally awake. I threw out your clothes. I packed you some more before we left the clan because I knew you wouldn't." You simply nodded and rolled back over to sleep more. It was much too early for you. You weren't a morning person in the slightest. So after much hassle and debate from Mahannon you decided to get up. He left the cabin saying he had to meet with his advisors about something. And as promised laying on the bed was another clean fresh pair of black tights with another fox skin top. But the color or this fur had been white. Your outfit didn't change at all except for the color of the fur you wore. You got dressed and looked in the mirror. Much better. You were clean, your hair shining silver and your clothes weren't a mess. After brushing through your hair with a brush you found in Mahannon's things you left the cabin in search of food. As you walked back towards the chantry you spotted the dwarf Varric. "Good morning mutt! You sleep well?"  
It seemed that horrid nickname was going to stick with him. 

"Yes, I did. Varric. Do you know where I could get some food?" You asked. 

"Of course, come with me." He said. And you followed the dwarf into a cabin full of soldiers and people. They all seemed to be drinking. This early? "Some food over here please!" Varric yelled at the woman behind the bar. And within minutes there was some bread and some sort of stew in front of you. Once again. Not fresh mean. But it would have to do. You hastily ate as Varric sat in front of you staring at you. You looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Is there something on my face Varric?" You asked. 

"No no. However I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." He said with the biggest grin on his face. 

"I don't see the harm in it" you replied 

After what seemed like hours of questions about your clan, Mahannon and mostly about your own history with the wolves he seemed satisfied. Why he wanted to know was beyond you but it didn't seem like the information would hurt anyone. Varric payed for the food and the two of you walked out and headed back towards his little spot. Once you got there you saw Cassandra and Mahannon walk up. "Pack your things both of you. We'll be setting off towards the hinterlands in the hour." And with a weird look you simply did as you were told.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time to leave for the Hinterlands, You were to find some chantry woman. Honestly none of it really concerned you. You were just happy with the fact that you were able to go back to the Hinterlands, Last you knew the pack was there and Mahannon had already agreed if there was a chance that you were allowed to go and find them. 

You walked out to the stables, It was you, Mahannon, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric and to depart to the Hinterlands, As you looked you saw five horses saddled. 

"No, absolutely not. I refuse to ride a beast of burden. I will not do it." you protested to the others. I would much rather run as a wolf then ride some human horse. 

"You'll terrify the horses if you go as a wolf, As it is they already seem uneasy with you around." Mahannon said. It was true though, the second you had walked up the horses had started whipping their heads uneasily and pawing at the ground, eyeing you cautiously.

"If they're terrified of me what makes you think one of them will let me ride it's back?" you rebuttled. 

"She has a point there Herald, These are just work horses, Not war horses, they're too easily spooked by her." said Varric. Maybe the dwarf wasn't so bad after all. At least he had some sense in him.

"I'll just run far enough behind and away that the horses won't be bothered by me. I mean who knows maybe if I run closed they'll simply run faster." You said with a smirk on your face. With you in the back the horses would probably run till their hearts exploded.

Mahannon sighed, "Fine, have it your way, But you will not stay in that form longer than you need to, Is that understood?"

"Yes yes, I understand. Now lets go, I thought we had some chantry mother to find." You said with the biggest smile. They used the extra horse to carry extra baggage like tents and other things. You watched them take off in front of you, Grinning from ear to ear, it had been so long since you truly got to run and stretch your legs. Before you transformed Cullen walked up from behind you.

"Sehn, Ughm, May I request something of you?" he asked.

"What is it?" you said

"When you get back, Would you mind helping with the mens training, as a wolf I mean? I'm sure it would help greatly when they do have to encounter wild beasts." He asked.

"You want me to help?" You looked shock. Most stayed far away from you. It was odd to be asked a favor to help. Your clan would never ask you to help with anything, Let alone this human.

"I would be honored Cullen, Now if you excuse me I have some horses to catch up to." You said with a bow and before he could reply you transformed, Big and powerful, You felt the pads of your paws sink into the snow beneath you. And with that you took off. They had to have gotten a good amount of distance ahead of you. 

You ran and ran as fast and as hard as your legs would carry you, feeling the cold air fill your lungs as you raced through the woods, You could smell the others a mile ahead of you,. It felt so wonderful to be free again. Being locked up in that shemlen town felt too much like a cage. 

It was getting dark, I'm sure they're setting up camp soon. You found them by a river but you stayed hidden in the dark behind trees. They were setting up camp. However you noticed Solas looking right in your direction. He could probably feel your mana, You were never good at hiding it. You locked eyes with him before bounding off into the woods. I might as well bring back dinner for them. It didn't take you long to catch two rabbits. 

As you walked back to the camp you tranformed back into your dalish form with rabbits in hand. "I see you completely disobeyed my orders Sehn." Mahannon snapped at you.

You Simply ignored him and held the rabbits up for the rest to see.

"At least she brought back dinner, Better than salt beef thats for sure" Varric smiled at you. 

You set to work on the rabbits, skinning them while Cassandra boiled some water for a stew. You all ate healthily, telling stories by the fire. But then entire time all you could feel was Solas's eyes gazing into you when he thought you weren't looking, You could feel his mana prodding and poking at yours, Trying to decipher what it was that made you tick. You eventually got tired of it and sent a jolt of your own mana filled with lightning. it was gratifying seeing him jump slightly at the shock. 

There were 3 tents, you had assumed you would be sharing one with mahannon but he was partnering up with Varric, Which left Cassandra and Solas, Neither of which you were to keen on sleeping with. Cassandra was still quite weary of you which was understandable. You opted for taking first watch. As you sat around the fire listening to the breaths of everyone asleep you decided to do a more detailed search of the area around you. You tranformed into a wolf, Sniffing and smelling to see if you could catch any hints of bandits or rogue templars of mages. Nothing. You also scent marked many trees and bushes by rubbing your body against them to warn any bears or other animals to stay away. As you got closer to camp you transformed back as to not spook the horses. You had nothing against them. They just weren't your cup of tea, they were meat to you. Nothing more. The only animal you've ridden was a hart. And it was the only animal you respected other than wolves. 

You sat back down around the fire enjoying the night sky, It was such a nice night out. You coudn't believe that Mahannon chose to sleep in a tent. He really was taking to this shem life quite easily. 

\--

You were in the Hinterlands. You had reached an Inquisition camp, they told your group that there was a town not far off being ravaged by the fighting of the mages and templars and mother giselle was near there trying to help the wounded, With that you all set off. You were the first to hear the fighting, you could smell the blood. Without waiting for a plan of attack you quickly transformed and ran towards the fighting.

"Sehn wait!" you heard mahannon cry. But you didn't listen, You were too hot blooded, and the thought of ripping a templars throat from his neck was to enticing. You saw an unsuspecting templar right in front of you, And with a single leap you were on him, Ripping his arm from his shoulder, Not long after you heard the sounds of the rest of the group fighting, you had quite the advantage though, many of the men were terrified and almost in shock at the size of you, a wolf rampaging through their ranks.

You looked around as you finished crunching the head off of a mage who mistakenly fade stepped towards you trying to get away from a templar. That's when you saw a templar sneaking up behind Solar ready to smite him. You knew better than to use your magic to try and stop the man, It was too chaotic and you couldn't risk hurting your allies. You charged at the man and before he could strike Solas down you caught his head in your mouth and furiously shook his limp body and tossed it to the side like a doll. Solas looked behind at you and simply nodded his head in thanks. 

It wasn't long before everyone was cleared out, Mahannon found the woman named Giselle but you helped tend to the wounded refugees as he talked with her and others. That's when Solas walked up to you.

"Ma'sarannes Sehn. If it weren't for you I'm sure I would be fatally wounded if not dead." he said to you.

"Think nothing of it, I am only trying to help." you replied

He simply nodded his head at you. "Wait!" you said chasing after him. "Solas, I apologize but have I done something to offend you? You haven't spoken to me at all since we had our training session the other day. And you're right. I do need to better control my magic. I do not wish to harm anyone" you said to him with the biggest puppy dog eyes you could muster.

"It is not that, it is..complicated Sehn" was all he could say before walking away. Was he hiding something? He as the only one who could teach you how to control yourself better yet he didn't seem to want to give you the time of day. You would have to think of something to fix things. 

"Alright! It is time we head out! We're going to try and procure some horses from Horse Master Dennet before heading back to Haven!" cried mahannon. 'Ugh more horses' you thought. It didn't take long to find Dennet's farm. The stench of horses was easy for you to follow and find. As Mahannon was talking to Dennet you walked up to a giant beast of a horse that seemed to be staring at you. It hoofed the ground at your approach. Snorting at you unpleasantly. 'I think this horse is trying to challenge me. The gall.' A deep growl came from your throat as you stared into the horses eyes. 

"Are you done with your pissing contest mutt!" Yelled Varric. That's when you turned away from the horse clearly satisfied with your intimidation. You kicked up dirt to the horse before walking away which seemed to anger the steed more. That's when you heard the conversation about the rabid wolves in the area. How they had been attacking the farm and people. Your heart stopped. This man wanted us to kill the pack? Kill my kin? 

"No! Whatever reason they have for attacking I'll find out. Maybe YOU intruded on THEIR territory!" You said angrily staring down at the old man. 

"Calm down Sehn. There must be an explanation and we'll find one." Mahannon said to you. But before he could say anything more you ran out of the house. Transforming the second you stepped out of the house bounding off in the direction the man said the wolves were. "Sehn! No! Stop!" But you didn't care. Something was wrong. Your family was in danger. The humans were trying to kill your pack. You wouldn't allow it. How dare they even lay their hands on them. You ran and ran. That's when you caught the scent. You traveled across a ravine to a clearing between a rock formation. You could smell them. But something wasn't right, you could smell a taint. A demon. Dread filled your chest. You lifted your head into the air. You let out a deep long sorrowful howl. Calling to the pack. You heard a reply, it was the alpha male. He called to you but it wasn't a greeting, it was rage you heard in his voice. You walked closer to what seemed like the packs new den. Your tail tucked and your head low. That's when they came. Led by the alpha male and female, snarling and snapping at you. Why were they doing this? Couldn't they remember you? Could a demon really do this? You whined and crawled towards the alpha whimpering in defeat and exposing your belly. You wouldn't fight them. You couldn't. This was your family. Your first family, they were your world they raised you. 

Then it happened. They attacked, the alpha male first snapping and crunching into your throat, you whined and whimpered terrified of what would happen if you fought back. Then the whole pack was on you, you felt their teeth and claws puncture you over and over. You were losing consciousness, so much of your blood was around you, the pack had stopped their attack. The last thing you saw was them retreating back into the cavern as you lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

You don't know how much time passed as you lay at the cavern entrance bleeding. You are only grateful that they didn't finish you off. Maybe there was a shred of hope for them. They weren't totally lost. You felt your body painfully change back into your Dalish form. You body to weak to maintain your wolf self any longer. 'Will this be how I die? Slain by the ones who gave me life?' How ironic you thought as you slipped back into unconsciousness. 

That smell. It was so familiar. So comforting. You were warm? Your body you could feel it healing. But how? You didn't know a shred of healing magic. Nor did you have the strength to use any. You smelt a familiar smell. A wolf. You were so confused but you didn't have the strength to fully wake up. You slipped back into the darkness. By the time you woke up you were back in an inquisition camp in a tent. How did I get here? You thought to yourself. You tried to lift yourself up only to find most of your body covered in bandages and heavily damaged. You laid there thinking about the your pack. What would become of them? Were they still alive? How did you get here? That's when Solas crawled into the tent. 

"I see your awake, you could have died! Why didn't you fight back!?" He exclaimed. It was the most emotion you had ever seen out of the man. You were at a loss for words you simply stared into his eyes as if that were an answer. He gave you a stern look and looked away. Tending back to your wounds. So he was the one who had been healing you. 

"What.... Happened?" You asked weakly. "The last thing I remember I was dying in front of the cavern." 

"I was able to chase after you, I got to you before the others by fade stepping as much as I could. But by the time I reached you I exhausted most of my magic. I gathered you up and fled back the direction of the camp and to the others. Luckily the wolves did not pursue." He said without even looking at you. 

"So then they're still alive? My pack. They live?" You said happily, you tried to sit up to thank him but before you could he pushed you gently back down. 

"You must rest. Your body is in bad shape. I'll let the others know you're okay." Was all he said as he finished healing you and walked out of the tent. You laid there beaming with happiness. You didn't care that you almost died. You were just happy that they were safe. Your pack lived and the fact that they didn't kill you meant there was hope. There must be. 

Thad when Mahannon came in, you instinctively winced ready for the biggest scolding of your life but he just grabbed you in his arms and held you. "I thought you were dead. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?" He said with tears in his eyes. You could hear the hurt in his voice, the worry. You felt bad for causing him so much stress. He held you close as you felt his tears fall on your face. You nuzzles closer into his chest. Sorry for what you had done and all the pain you had caused. "Tell me what happened Sehn, how did this happen?" 

You pulled away from him and looked into his green eyes now red from tears. "It wasn't their fault, there's a demon controlling them. Please Mahannon don't kill them. If we can destroy the demon they'll return to normal I'm sure of it. There's still a shred of hope, hey didn't kill me when they clearly had the chance. Part of them are still in there" you looked and him pleadingly. He thought for a long time. You could see the pained expression on his face. No doubt he wanted revenge just as you would if someone harmed him. But he knew the pack was your world. 

"Fine. But we must think of a plan. We can't get Dennet's horses without making sure we take care of the wolves. You rest, we have to find spots for a few watch towers in the area. By the time we do and send letters to the inquisition you should be healed and ready." He said to you, he sounded determined which was a good sign. It meant he would spare the pack. You nodded your head and buried your face into his chest. Tears filling your eyes but out of happiness. 

"Thank you Mahannon" you whispered as you fell back asleep. 

\--

Days went by and with Solas' healing you felt better than ever. It still bugged you in the back of your mind where that wolf scent had come from. But you just imagined it was just a mistake. You thought that maybe it has been Solas' wolf jawbone necklace which in all honestly irked you a little bit but it only smelled of stone at this point from what you could tell. Solas never got too close to you. Which bothered you a bit but it just made you all the more determined to get him to like you. 

Today was the day you were going to go back for the wolf pack. Cassandra and Mahannon were to keep the pack busy but do as little damage as possible, while you and Varric snuck into the cavern to find the demon and Solas would be there for support putting up barriers. As you all approached the cavern it didn't take long for the pack to come charging out. You and Varric hid and snuck by while the others kept them busy. As you entered into the cavern entrance you could smell the rot and taint of the demon so strongly that it burned your nose. Then that's when you saw it. It was tall and lean and it spotted you just as quickly as you did it. You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand with fury. 

"Varric. Stay back. Shoot from afar but stay clear. I'm going to handle this." You said with a deep growl coming from your throat. 

"Alright mutt but if you get hurt again Mahannon is going to have my hide so you be careful." Varric replied. 

You ran at the demon and as you leapt at it you transformed catching the demon in your jaws. It slashed at you, screeching into your ear which caught you off guard. You ran back at the demon. This time ice charts forming around you and you let them fly. Three of them punctured the beast and while it struggled to get the ice spikes out from its body you tore it head from its body and it was lifeless before you. With a huff you walked away from the body and with a deep breath you howled, long and beautifully waiting for a reply. 

Then there it was. You heard the pack. They were coming. You could hear their voices clear as day. As you ran out from the cavern you saw the pack running towards you but you could no longer sense the demon inside of them. With whimpers and licks the pack greeted you. It had been far too long. 

The alpha, the pack master walked towards you 'thank you, without you we would have been lost. We don't remember much from when the demon took control of us. But I remember you. I remember hurting you and we are all truly sorry' 

'It is fine. I'm simply happy you are alright' and with more whines of greeting you spent your time telling them what had been going on in the world and what had been happening. 

"Is she, talking to them? Can she speak to them?" Cassandra asked Mahannon questioningly. 

"Well of course she can. Did you think she couldn't speak to animals? She spent more of her childhood as an animals than as a Dalish." Mahannon said matter of fact to her. 

"Well then why didn't she simply tell the horses she would not harm them?" Cassandra asked. 

"She's a predator Cassandra. If an animal has a weak spirit or resolve they're nothing but prey to her. Most of her life was spent with the wolves. Survival of the fittest you could say. If she took compassion for every animal she came across and became their friend how would she eat?" Mahannon said with a chuckle. "If a beast is strong she respects it. She was communicating with Dennet's war horses you just couldn't tell. When she came to our clan her job was to either hunt or take care of the halla. She respected them and they respected her. She's a prideful creature Cassandra. She might not seem so around me but to her I'm a higher rank, in her mind she must listen to me." Mahannon said with a chuckle as they all watched your interaction and communication with the wolves. 

"Well if that's not a useful trick I don't know what is" Varric said with a smile on his face. 

"Sehn! It is time we go. Don't forget to tell them to stay away from the farm!" Mahannon cried. 

You whined towards the pack. 'I must go now, I miss all of you very much. Please be safe and be weary. I'll try to come visit as soon as I can. I love you all very much.' 

'Wait. Take this before you go.' The alpha said as he dropped something by your paws. You transformed back into your Dalish form to pick the object up. It was a fang, a wolfs fang. From the scent it was from the previous pack master. 

'Thank you' you said with tears in your eyes as you hugged the giant black wolf nuzzling your face into his fur. You said your goodbyes to them and followed behind the group. When you got back to camp you found some string and made a necklace of the fang. You put it around your neck, smiling in knowing that the token of your pack master would always protect you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story IS and ultimately will be a Solasmance, however there will be things I between. Because we all know how fickle he can be. Anyways thank you to everyone for the kind words. I truly appreciate it.

It didn't take long to get back to Haven. You were in a much better mood knowing the pack was fine and within days Dennet arrived with some of the finest horses you had seen. You made friends with a few of them. So visiting the stables and talking with them and the battles they had been in was turning in to one of your favorite past times. As you walked out of the town towards the training yard you saw Cullen. You had promised him you would help with the soldiers training. And with Solas constantly ignoring you you didn't think you would have anymore lessons. 

"Good morning Cullen. As promised here I am." You said happily. 

"Ah good morning Sehn. Thank you for coming to help. With new soldiers coming in everyday we could use all the help with their training." He replied. 

You transformed into your wolf form while Cullen drilled the soldiers on how they would see wild beasts in the wilds and needed to know how to defend themselves. You had to go very easy on them. Many of them were terrified of your giant snapping jaws. They were coming at you with wooden dull swords. You couldn't dull your fangs and they were very aware of that. 

After a morning of training with the soldiers it was time to stop. You did need to eat after all, but before you left you stopped to talk to Cullen. 

"Cullen. I know this may be too much to ask. I know you're very busy with well, most everything else but do you think you could teach me to defend myself against Templars?" You asked with the biggest smile and puppy dog eyes you could muster. 

"Oh well, yes I don't mind. It would be very useful since you're out on the front lines with the Herald." He said with a smile. 

You smiled and gave him a slight bow in thanks and walked off towards the woods to hunt for your meal. With Mahannon busy with all of his politics he was never around much anymore. As you transformed once you were out of view of the town you started to sniff around for something to hunt. Though instead of the scent of prey you caught that familiar smell of Solas. That odd old and earthy smell. You started to follow after the smell. Curious as to what he was doing so far from the town. Soon enough you found a cave where you could only imagine Solas would be. You found wards at the entrance of the cave which were easy enough for you to avoid and disenchant. Walking several feet into the cave you found him. Sound asleep. You had heard him talk about his journeys into the fade and you were also curious how he could control it so well. Only around certain ruins with deep rooted magic and sometimes randomly did you find yourself in the fade. You didn't want to disturb him but you also didn't feel right simply leaving him there now that you had disenchanted his wards. You touched your nose to his hands. He seemed cold to the touch. You wrapped your giant body around his. Protecting him and keeping him warm watching his face dream. You could see his eyes moving underneath his eyelids. He was a handsome man. You never really got the chance to really look at his face till now. As you curled your head down beside his hand to relax while he dreamt you smelled it again. You weren't just dreaming before. Solas, he smelt like you. But why? You sniffed at the jawbone necklace again but it wasn't that. Now that you were close enough to him you could smell it clear as day. It was faint. His smell wasn't as strong as yours probably was but there was no denying it. He smelt like a wolf. But why. Your head searched for answers but you couldn't think of any rational answers. You wanted to wake him and ask him for answers but you knew being awakened from the face he would be grumpy and wouldn't answer any questions. With your mind full of questions you decided to simply fall asleep beside him. Hoping you would also be pulled into the fade. 

No luck. You awoke when you felt Solas stirring from his sleep. He looked up at you startled, "What are you doing here Sehn?" 

"Well I wasn't spying if that's what you're wondering. I was out hunting when I caught your scent all the way out here. I was curious and I wasn't going to leave you in this cave all by yourself." You said. Transforming back to sit beside him. 

"Well thank you Sehn. But I must be going. I have some things to attend to." He said as he tried to hurry off. 

"Wait! Solas I need to ask you something." You said chasing him out of the cave. He stopped mid-step. Not saying anything. "Solas, why do you smell like a wolf?" You could see his body tense up but then immediately relax. 

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Sehn, you must be mistaken." He said as calmly as he could but you could feel the tension in his voice as he said. Still refusing to look at you. 

"I'm not mistaken. I know what I smelt Solas. And you smell like me, a wolf. It's not as strong, but there's no denying it." You walked closer to him. "I don't know why you're trying to deny this. But there's something odd here. The way you smell. It's like the magic in Mahannon's hand, you smell like the old elvhen ruins I've visited. You smell of a wolf. Who are you Solas? I'm no scholar but I know when something isn't right. You aren't a bad person or you wouldn't be here trying to help. But you aren't who you lead us to believe you are." 

He stood there frozen in front of you. His body tensing probably looking for some sort of answer to give you. "Sehn please.." He said weakly. 

"Stop. I won't push you to tell me something you don't want to. But just know that I know and I will find out what it is you're hiding from me. I don't care who you were. Simply who you are. As long as you're helping and pose no threat here then I'll leave it be. But how I see it you're the one responsible for Mahannon's mark and the tear in the sky. Eventually the truth will come to light. I'll give you a week. You can choose to enlighten me on the truth or I will figure it out." You said to him. And without another word you transformed into a wolf walking past him to continue your hunt for food.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. Recently had surgery so I've been a bit preoccupied. And once again this IS a Solasmance, the next chapter is already being written and it brings him more into it (: thank you guys!

As the days went by you settled in more and more. You had become quite fond of Varric. Listening to his stories of Hawke and the rest of their companions. The man called Fenris perked a peculiar interest with you. Anyone who was named 'Little Wolf' must be quite the warrior and person. You continued to help Cullen with the soldiers and he had started training you as well. Though you still wished you had someone to train you better with your magic. Perhaps when Solas finally decided to give you an answer you could persuade him into continuing your lessons. Mahannon had asked why the lessons had stopped, you simply shrugged your shoulders. He was much too busy these days. Sometimes he took you with him. Sometimes not. Typically if it involves having to speak with people of high rank he left you behind. Knowing you were much too hot tempered to keep your mouth shut around them. On one of your ventures you brought back a man named Blackwall who claimed to be a Grey Warden. However you knew he wasn't though you didn't say anything. You were already in a predicament knowing about Solas because of your sense of smell. No point in getting into more trouble because of your nose. The man wasn't a bad person. You had no reason to blow his cover. 

It had been a few weeks since you had that talk with Solas. You told him you would give him a week but you didn't want to push him. Anyone or anything pushed into a corner was unpredictable so you hadn't brought it up. You tried to put the pieces together but anything you came up with was just too outlandish in your opinion. But then again what in this world was normal. With just the few things you could put together it was Solas' fault there was a hole in the sky, the mark in Mahannon's hand. All by the way he smelt. It was his magic and there was no denying that. But why did he smell of a wolf? Why did that make him so uneasy that you knew that? If he was a shapeshifter then it would be no big deal but that clearly wasn't the case. And why did he smell old? Why did his magic and him smell like the smells you found in the old ancient ruins you've explored. None of it made sense. Could he possibly be one of the ancient gods your keeper had told you about? But if that was the case that would make him Fen'Harel. The dread wolf. Though your clan and keeper said he was evil you never much believed in that. Every being had a reason for the decision they made. Maybe it was because he was a wolf you took pity on the dread wolf in the stories. But you never cursed his name. As you were thinking of all this with a blank look on your face you heard Cullen's voice. 

"Sehn, What are you doing? You've been sitting in this spot for hours." Cullen said as he walked over to the tree you were sitting under. 

"Oh Cullen, I must have let the time slip by. I've just got quite a few things on my mind is all." You said, beaming a smile his way. You were fond of the man, he was sweet and handsome and stern when he needed to be. He would have made a good alpha had he been a wolf. Perhaps that's why you found him so attractive. 

"No training today?" You asked beaming a smile at him. Most people were put off by your smile since your canines were so much more prominent than most others but he didn't seem to mind it one bit. And that warmed your heart a little more knowing that. 

"No not today. I figured we could give the men a day off. They've been training hard these past few weeks." He said to you. He had this cute shyness to him. You noticed it every so often. 

"Well then what's the plan commander? Simply take the day off or would you like to do something?" You said as you stood up wiping the dust off your black leggings. But before he could even say anything you grabbed his arm and ran into the direction of the forest. 

"Sehn! Sehn where are we going?!" He yelled as you darted through the trees and shrubbery. You all but ignored him as you kept leading him through. Careful not to go to fast. You could only imagine how heavy all that armor was. With your impatience though you simply let go of his hand and before he could say much else you transformed into your wolf form and was under his legs and up and running before he had a chance to even protest for you to stop. "What is the meaning of this! What are you doing?!" He yelled. Though you couldn't detect any hint of anger so you kept running. 

"Oh come now commander have a little fun. And hold on!" You barked in response as you took off faster. You never were one to freely let people ride your back. But this was an exception in your mind. As you raced through the forest you could feel Cullen's hands entwined into your grey fur. You looked back at him for a second to see a smile on the man's face. You ran bounding through the forest jumping over bushes and weaving through the brush. Soon you arrived where you wanted to be. A giant waterfall but it was beautiful. The water was crystal clear, lilies and blood lotus's were everywhere. This had become one of your favorite spots to come and take refuge at when you wanted to be alone. 

"What is this place? It's beautiful Sehn. I had no idea something like this was so close to haven." Cullen remarked as he looked around with awe in his eyes dismounting from your back. As he walked closer to the waters edge you transformed back into your Dalish form. 

"Well it really isn't that close. We're about 4 miles away from haven. It just didn't seem that far due to you traveling in my back" you replied with a smirk on your face as you walked up to him. "This is where I come when I want to be alone. It reminds me of a place the pack used to travel to when I was younger." 

"You must miss them very much" he said looking down at you. Catching a glimpse of the fang around your neck. 

"They were my family. All I knew before Mahannon came along." You said looking off into the water. "Do you have any family? It's weird to remember your actually human with how hard you work commander." You said giggling to yourself. 

"I do. I haven't spoken to them much in the past few years. But I wish to change that. I just never know what to say so they don't worry." He said. You could feel his eyes on you. You sat down on one of the rocks letting your feet hang into the water looking out across the lake. The two of you talked until the sun started to set. You spoke of the clan and your pack. He mostly spoke of his family and childhood. You noticed he didn't say much about his time as a Templar, why you weren't sure but you weren't going to press the issue. 

"We should probably head back to Haven. I'm sure someone is looking for us by now." Cullen said as he stood up looking at the red glow of the sun setting. 

"You're probably right, this was nice though. It's nice to have some calm amongst all this chaos." You replied as you stood up transforming back into a wolf. Crouching beside him to mount onto your back. He took the invitation and swung a leg over. You could feel him getting situated as his hands dug into your fur for a tight grip. 

"I enjoyed this very much. Though riding upon your back is much different than an actual mount" he chuckled stroking the side of your neck. 

Without hesitating you bounded back into the direction of Haven. Thoughts filling your mind as you raced back towards the town. Using some of your magic to make sure Cullen didn't fly off your back. Were you attracted to this man? I mean he was an attractive man in a physical sense. But you were never really sure on how to live in a mortal sense. The pack taught you that you chose a mate from the strongest and most dependable. Love was something you always struggled with considering your mortal and animalistic instincts. So what was it that you were feeling? Though instead of dwelling on it more you pushed it to the back of your head and continued back to Haven.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long to get back to Haven, though when you arrived you noticed all of the weird looks the two of you got returning together after hours. You said farewell to Cullen and headed in the direction of the little house you and Mahannon were given. He wasn't there, Off on some mission to meet up with a mercenary group on the storm coast. He refused to take you knowing your magic tended to get a bit out of control around thunder and lightning. Instead he took that awful Vivienne woman along with Cassandra and Varric. Though what you wouldn't give to be able to crunch Vivienne fragile neck between your jaws, though you kept that thought to yourself. When he first brought the woman back to Haven she had the audacity to call you an uncivilized mongrel, Had Mahannon not been there you would have ripped her throat out on the spot without a second thought. 

As you entered the little house you could still smell Mahannon's scent, it was comforting even though he wasn't actually there. Before all this happened there wasn't a day that went by that you weren't by his side. But lately you seemed to see him less and less. You tried to not let it bother you as you clutched your token from the pack master that was around your neck. You dropped down to the nest of furs you had made in the corner of the room, you refused to sleep on that shemlen bed. As you laid there you looked up at the ceiling wondering how long until all of this was over, would everyone come out alive. If anything happened to Mahannon you weren't likely to stick around this place and help these people. It would be their fault if anything happened to him. With thoughts filling your mind you drifted to sleep.

\---

You woke to find yourself in a lush green forest, 'What is this place' you said to yourself. "This must be the fade, there's no way I could be here, I fell asleep in that shem house." That's when you smelt it, You could smell another wolf, you could smell that old magic that was now so familiar to you. "Solas?" you said but heard no response. You transformed without a second thought, tracking the smell, following it, he was here. But why? Why would he be here in my dream in the fade. You ran through the forest, hearing the sounds of the animals that weren't really there, only stopping to make sure you were still on the right path. The scent was getting stronger the further you ran, that's when you found him, there was a clearing and there was a wolf as white as snow standing there, he looked larger than you though, that was unnerving. He didn't seem to noticed you just yet, You stood hidden in the brush behind him. You sniffed the air, it was him there was no doubt. It was Solas, But how? So many more questions ran through your head. 

You stepped out of the brush and into the clearing to walk toward him but you were weary, The two of you locked eyes. You stared deep into his golden eyes testing him to see if he was going to attack, But nothing. His eyes gave no sign of his intentions, You circled him inching your way closer, weary of what he might do. He stuck out like a sore thumb, his white coat against the green of the forest. When you were standing just a few feet in front of him you transformed back into your Dalish form still staring into his eyes.

"What's going on here Solas? Why do you look like that, Who are you and why are you here?" You said in a demanding tone. Staring harshly into him. And with the same ease he transformed and before you was Solas. His face complacent, not saying or giving anything away.

"This was the only place I could think appropriate to tell you da'len. I never thought I would get sniffed out this soon, and not quite so literally." he said calmly. "I will explain what I can to you, But in return I please ask you to not say anything and respect that I can not yet tell you everything, can you do this for me?" he asked you. You simply nodded your head in agreement keeping your distance from him. 

He sighed, a deep sigh as if in regret. He looked up at you with sorrow in his eyes, "Please sit da'len, this will take a bit." You looked at him nervously but did as he asked sitting were you had stood. He took a step closer to you and sat in front of you, looking into your eyes as if pleading. "You are right, the tear in the sky is my fault, the magic in Mahannon's hand is mine. Though I'm sure this only raises more questions than it answers." He broke eye contact with you to stare down at the ground almost sadly. "There is much more going on here that I can not yet tell you, another who is making things happen, though it is my fault he came into such power. I am someone your people have scorned and hated. I can only assume that by my previous form you were able to guess who I once was."

"You...You're Fen'Harel?" you said almost in disbelief, but it would answer why his magic smelt so old, why he smelt of a wolf. 

"Yes, that's what I was once called a long time ago. I awoke to this world not long ago." he said with a sigh, clearly more things troubled him than he was letting on. 

"I've heard the stories of Fen'Harel Solas, though I can't say I agree with them." you said matter of factly. Shocked he looked up at you looking confused which would probably the only time you saw that side of him.

"What do you mean? Do you not hate me like the rest of your people do? You hear what they say, 'May the dread wolf take you' I am a curse to them." he spat at you almost in anger this time.

"I know what they say, And there's something you must understand about me, Many of my first memories are as of a wolf, my life was spent as a wolf, being Dalish means little to me, I simply joined the clan because Mahannon found me and feared for my mortality. My pride as an animal comes first, Wolves are not tricksters we are cunning, Wolves do not harm others without someone harming them first. Yes the keeper told me the stories but they did nothing but offend my pride as a wolf. I do not care to hold onto what was lost Solas, I do not feel lost, I am me with or without some giant history of a lost civilization. Whatever happened in the Panthenon is in the past, I do not care what someone might have thought you did, I am not some Dalish keeper afraid of losing myself in history that I had nothing to do with. I am a wolf, I am a prideful beast and I do not dwell on the past. It's none of my concern." you said to him looking into his eyes. He seemed relieved but lost at the same time. He didn't seem to know what to say. The two of you sat there staring at each other for a while. "Solas I do not know how you tore a hole in the sky, or why you can't fix it considering it is your magic, but I'm sure as time goes by everything will eventually be made clear. However all I can say is this, Now that I know you seem to want to repent for what you did I will no longer be weary of you, but I will not tolerate if you try to harm anyone, especially Mahannon. What you choose to do is up to you, But I thank you for being honest with me."

"I...I don't know what to say, I was not expecting this response Sehn. I couldn't even imagine a response like this. I tell you I'm an ancient god and you tell me you don't care?" he stammered out in disbelief. This time you were the calm one. Sure a million things were running through your head, But this you could handle as long as you knew he wasn't a threat. What came next would come, It was not in your nature to worry about the future when tomorrow was never promised. 

"You don't have to say anything, But from now on will you promise to be honest with me? I won't tell anyone what you have told me and I won't hold it over your head. I just ask that you continue to teach me how to control my magic. I don't want to be left behind on missions anymore." you said to him with a smile on your face.

"That's all you ask of me? That's all? I've never met anybody like you before Sehn." He replied with a chuckle and a small grin appearing on the side of his lips.

"My natural instincts come from that of an animal Solas, Not a mortal. My first lessons in life were to eat or be eaten, not how to carve toys or learn the history of my people." you said with a smile back. 

"Thank you Sehn, thought I need my own time to think now. I guess it's time to wake up"

And without a second thought you were awake in your pile of furs and the sun was starting to rise in the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm very sorry for not updating in a while, I had minor surgery a few weeks back and this past week I was working 85 hours a week, so I haven't had much time to do anything.

'What an interesting dream' you said to yourself with a smile on your face as you started to wake up rubbing the sleep from your eyes. 'Maybe I should go see Solas? No it's too soon. I'll just go train with the soldiers after going for a hunt' you thought. With a quick stretch you headed out the door walking towards the gate to leave Haven. As you were walking out you saw Cullen with the troops, barking orders and shouting commands at them.

"Good morning Cullen, I see you still haven't lightened up on these men yet" you said smiling a toothy grin as you walked towards him. He looked over at you almost surprised.

"Ah yes, They need to be in top shape, you never know what they'll need to be prepared for. Are you coming to help train them?" He asked you but for some reason was barely making eye contact, with his hand behind his head. He was nervous, but why? A big strong templar nervous around a mage? Odd as you thought it was you simply ignored it.

"Not just yet, I'm going to go for a hunt first, I'm starving. When I get back I'll come train with you and the troops, though I think Mahannon should be coming back today with those new mercenaries." You said to him starting to walk towards the forest.

"Please be careful Sehn!" Cullen yelled out to you as you walked into the shade of the trees and transformed without looking back at him. Your paws hitting the ground and you started to run, leaping over dead trees and bushes, smelling the fresh air around you. Within minutes you caught the scent of some rams, and with ease you took it down, feasting on its corpse, the sweet taste of its blood running down your throat. 'Perhaps I should bring another ram with me back to camp, I'm sure they could use the meat' you thought. And without a second thought you started to track a second one down, they surprisingly weren't too far away from where you brought down the other ram. 'Stupid prey animals, aren't even smart enough to run further away' you thought. And with another swift leap and bite to its throat you brought another ram down. Proud of yourself you picked up its lifeless body in your powerful jaws and started to walk back towards Haven. 

As you came out of the woods you caught Mahannon's scent, he had returned earlier than you thought he would. As you walked out of the woods people seemed to be staring at you more intently than usual. With blood covering your jaws and fur and a full grown dead ram in your mouth it wasn't a surprise though. You saw Mahannon by the stables talking to a strange horned man and a few people who looked to be warriors. You trotted up happily towards Mahannon.

"Boss, what is that thing?" The odd horned man said as you walked up, dropping the carcass at Mahannon's feet. 

"This would be my clanmate as well as one of my many companions, Sehn. And with that being said, Please revert back before you scare off our new guests." Mahannon said to you with a sharp tone in his voice, Without fighting it you simply transformed back into your Dalish self, wiping the blood off your mouth with your arm before extending your hand out to the new man.

"Andaran anti'shan stranger, my name is Sehn." You said to the man, a smile beaming across your face as you could tell he was clearly staring at your fangs and staring into your golden yellow eyes. 

"The names Bull, Iron Bull and these are the chargers, It's a pleasure I guess to meet you. What are you exactly?" He said curiously. Eyeing you up and down. Though before you could say anything Solas walked up and interrupted you.

"She is a mage, just as I am, though her specialty lies more in shapeshifting than anything else. And I guess if there are to be introductions my name is Solas, A pleasure." he said as calm as ever. 

"This is some company you keep boss, and I'm sure this isn't even half of it." Bull said with a smile, clearly happy about something. 

"You're right, there's much more, and I'm sure Mahannon will be doing the introductions as Sehn and I have to attend to her lessons" Solas said with a slight nod and started walking towards the forest. 

You stood there shocked, not expecting him to be willing to give you lessons again to better control your magic. 

"Coming da'len? I even brought as extra staff with me today." he said still walking towards the woods. 

"Ah yes! Excuse me please!" you said to Mahannon and his new company as you started following behind Solas. Mahannon had seemed to look just as confused as you turned to chase after Solas, a little hurt in his eyes. Though you had too many things you were curious about to wait and ask why. 

\--

Far away enough from Haven the two of you stood in a clearing in the forest. He had handed you the staff, it felt unnatural in your hands. 

"Now da'len tell me what you can and can't do. Last time we had a lesson you simply poured out magic from your body. Have you ever even used a staff before?" Solas asked as he was adjusting your hands to where to hold the staff properly.

"As I'm sure you can tell I haven't. The keeper tried to teach me but I wouldn't listen or I would skip practice with her. I went my entire life without using one, why start now was how I always looked at it" You said clearly embarrassed by your previous way of thinking.

"Well with upcoming events and who knows what will happen it's best to be prepared, I got you a lightning staff since that seems to be what you favor naturally." he said taking a step back from you, inspecting your stance and your hand position on the staff. It was a decent enough looking thing, the top of it branched out like a tree, almost like the halla horns, the grip on it was a nice leather, and the bottom of the staff you noticed was etched with a silver blade. "Now try to follow my patterns and watch how I swing the staff around my body, don't pour any of your magic into it just yet." he said giving you direction. You watched as he swung the staff around with ease, watching his footwork and the way his body twisted around with the staff so naturally. It was almost like a dance, and it was beautiful almost mesmerizing to watch. "Now you da'len" he said turning to you.

"Ah, yes." You said though unsure of how to start, You took a step forward and tried to swing the staff around, but instead managed to trip over your own feet and nearly fall. 

"Not the most graceful I see" Solas said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the most civilized thing around." You said as your cheeks began to flush from the embarrassment. You picked yourself up wiping the snow from your legs.

"Here, let's try this." Solas said as he walked up behind you and placed himself behind you, his arms wrapped over yours and his hands on top of yours, guiding you and showing you how to swing the staff, gently moving his legs with yours as he showed you where to step. It was odd feeling someone else's body so close to yours, especially when it wasn't covered in fur. You felt his jawbone necklace against your back as he guided you through the steps slowly. "Now try and put just a little bit of your mana into it, but not too much, from what i've seen your magic is very powerful and unstable." he said. You simply nodded your head refusing to look up at his face. and as you both swung the staff around you let a little of your magic release from your hands into the staff and electricity flew out from the end of the staff and hit a tree perfectly in the center.

"Not so hard now is it?" Solas said with a smile on his face, clearly happy about the progress the two of you made.

"That was definitely different, but I didn't dislike it." You said to him with smile. Looking at his face you noticed the little scar above his eyebrow, the clef in his chin. You shook your head furiously. "Thank you Solas, that was much more pleasant than the lessons the keeper would give me"

"Not at all, with our current circumstance I thought it best to stay on your good side." he said to you with a slight nod of his head.

"Ah yes, all that. I guess it would be wise then wouldn't it. Perhaps in that case I can ask you one more thing?" you said to him with a devious grin on your face.

"What would that be?" he said clearly looking a little concerned. 

"It's not much, but, could you possibly transform for me? I want to see you. I know you can shape shift like me. And I miss my pack so terribly. I just want to run along side someone again, to fall asleep next to their fur again. I'll never ask anything of you again after this. I swear." You said with the biggest puppy dog eyes you could muster.

"I think I can agree to that, But it musn't be anywhere near haven or the others. Fair enough?" he said looking amused more than anything. 

All you could do was hug him, which he very well wasn't expecting. "Thank you Solas, hahren, thank you." you said as you nuzzled your head into his chest with tears falling from your eyes. He simply placed his hand on your head and let you hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time trying to write anything so I'm sorry it blows I'm trying haha


End file.
